Fire
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: [Tyka] And maybe I am surrounded with ice. I have to protect myself somehow. But the ice wall, it is only a veneer, a thin coating. The only trouble with ice is that it melts. Rated for connotations


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade, any characters or plot lines.  
  
Dedication: To Igatona because he kicks ass^^  
  
A/N: Thank you to Glay who beta-ed most of this^^  
  
~*~  
  
FIRE  
  
"That is so not fair Max!"  
  
I sighed deeply and headed for the door.  
  
"Max!" I shook my head as an abrasive squawk filled the room and flooded my ears. I put my hand on the doorknob and peered over my shoulder to see if anyone even realised that I was leaving. I saw Kenny at the table, his head buried in his laptop, analysing something, I'm sure. Rei was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed and his legs folded beneath him. He was shaking with mirth at the antics of the other two. Max was running around with Tyson hot on his heels. I didn't know what the blonde had done to annoy Tyson but I had a feeling it wasn't anything too severe. I witness Tyson do a flying leap over the lounge chair and tackle Max mid air. They came crashing down with a bang. Then hysterical laughter erupted filling the otherwise quite room. Tyson was attacking Max. They were having a tickle fight. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, 'How immature!'  
  
Twisting the door handle I pushed it open and walked outside and was met with the sight of the pasty wallpaper that lined the corridor of the hotel we were staying in. Yet another annoying Hotel. I was no longer awed by the luxury or the size of the rooms we stayed in anymore. You stay on the road long enough, and everything starts to look the same.  
  
I pushed the up button and waited for the lift to arrive on my floor to take me to my destination. The roof.  
  
After what seemed like a tireless age, the lift did arrive and I pushed the button with the forty seven on it. I knew full well I would have to take the stairs up and out to the roof. As I walked up the stairs my thoughts turned to my team. The Bladebreakers were a good team; a team with variety. There was Max, who was a strategical player. He liked to plot and plan and he firmly believed that the best offence is a good defence. But with his tendency to plan his plays he subsequently misses a lot of the raw emotion that goes into beyblading.  
  
Then there was Rei. He was cunning and his speed was deceptive but always reliable. He had humility and was humble before one with greater strength than his own. And there was also Kenny, aka. The Chief. He didn't blade for us but his analytical skills and his intelligence came in handy.  
  
Lastly, there was Tyson. And he was hot-headed and stubborn. He played his hardest at all times but it took him a long while before he realised that getting all worked up over a match won't help him win it. He has now realised that to become a better blader one must join with one's blade. He channelled his anger, his enthusiasm, and his rage to Dragoon in a fight and since then he has been almost unstoppable.  
  
I've seen him blade and I have been on the receiving end of more than one of his attacks and sometimes he is just plain scary. His eyes are alight with a hidden flame and suddenly I am overwhelmed with a feeling of dread.  
  
In life he is solid and reliable. Forever forgiving and always there to lend a hand to a friend but when he blades it is like he is a different person completely. He is like the storm, which he controls - like the dragon which he possesses. He is unpredictable and violent in his power. I am always in awe of him, though I wouldn't ever admit it. I wouldn't want him to suffer from an inflated ego.  
  
Finally, there was me. I know that I am good. I was trained to be the best and for the longest time, I was. But now I have been succeeded and I don't mind that much. The people that I have been acquainted with call me a bastard, a jerk, and a prick. Those are the less colourful of a long list of words used to describe me. My own team calls me a man made of ice; a man with a heart of stone. And maybe I am surrounded with ice. I have to protect myself somehow. But the ice wall, it is only a veneer, a thin coating. The only trouble with ice is that it melts.  
  
And my heart is surely not made of stone for it beats with a steady rhythm but of late it pounds against my ribcage when a certain someone is near. And as for the ice, although it is defence mechanism that I am known to employ it certainly isn't my element.  
  
Fire is my element; I know it and I embrace it - just as the wind is Tyson's. The wind blows in unpredictable pattens and although it is never seen, it is always about.  
  
Fire is powerful, deadly, and dangerous, as I know that I can be. And fire is easily spread. The wind can spread my flames and increase them, allowing the fire to gather more fuel, to burn brighter and for longer.  
  
Tyson does that for me. He adds fuel to my fire and it burns only for him.  
  
I push open yet another door and cross the threshold. My hair is immediately plastered to my forehead and my scarf whips around me in some sort of erotic dance. The wind is here also. I never seem to be rid of it.  
  
I walk to the edge and peer over it and down to the life that shimmered below. I could make out the sounds of the traffic. The roads busy still at just past midnight on a Friday. Or I should really just say early Saturday morning I guess. The city never sleeps. I take a step back, away from all that reminds me of life and sit down on an air vent box. I turn my gaze to the heavens and see the brightest of stars shining there. There were not many to see for all the bright lights of the city, but the ones I could see reminded me.  
  
I am not alone. Star gazing takes me back to a happier time in my childhood. I can remember walking towards the park in Russia looking for someone worthy to battle me. When I happened past an electronics store, there was a movie playing on the television in the shop window, the lion on screen said to the hog and the furry cat that someone had once told him that the great kings of the past where up there. I walked away from the window and continued on my way. But I had never forgotten those words.  
  
The stars, are the great kings of the past; mighty warriors, great fighters who were honoured with a place in history. When I am alone I remember that; I know that it is not true but I can't help but wish that one day when I die I will be honoured and someone will remember me enough to have me immortalised in their heavens.  
  
Just a foolish dream of a lonely boy that grew up to soon and is wishing for more than just tomorrow. I laugh at myself, but my gaze returns to the stars and I am once again subdued by their beauty.  
  
~  
  
"Stop stop," he whispered urgently, "Tyson..... I - I.. can't t...t...take any more."  
  
"Uh Ty, I really think that you should stop now, before Max's sides explode."  
  
I grinned down at my prey and eased up.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you," he muttered breathlessly.  
  
As he started to sit up and placed my palm to his forehead and pushed him down again and then stood up myself.  
  
"Oww!" he mumbled.  
  
I looked around the room, Kenny was still jabbering away in what sounded like a foreign language to Dizzy. My eyes fell on Rei, whose golden eyes were filled with tears. I would have been concerned if it wasn't for his laughter. And finally I looked back at Max, who was still lying on the floor, red faced and breathless.  
  
"Hey, where is Kai?"  
  
Rei stopped shaking with laughter and looked around, "Uh! I don't know, maybe he went to your rooms. I never even saw him leave."  
  
"I'm going to go find him." With that I snatched my key of the foyer table and walked out into the corridor. I walked down two doors and knocked loudly.  
  
'You in there Kai?"  
  
I received no answer.  
  
"Ok then. I am coming in." I slotted the electronic key into the gap and waited for the little light to flick to green. Pressing down on the handle I pushed to door open and crossed the threshold. I stalked across the living area and opened the bedroom we shared. As per usual I was greeted with a room that looked like a hurricane had passed through it. My side of the room was messy, bed unmade, clothes, magazines, bits and pieces strewn everywhere. I shifted my gaze to the left hand side. It was perfect. No mess what-so-ever. The covers pulled up neatly on the bed. It looked like no one inhabited the space, but I knew better.  
  
I closed the bedroom door again and sank down on the lounge chair identical to the one in the other's room. I tried to think like I was Kai. 'Where would I go to get away from the rest of the Bladebreakers?' But I kept drawing a blank. This was a big city, he could be absolutely anywhere. I sighed heavily, feeling defeated. I sank in my chair and stared at the ceiling and that is when it clicked.  
  
The roof. I would go to the roof. I stood up abruptly at my discovery and pocketed my key and the made my way to the elevators.  
  
Sometimes I just didn't understand Kai. I think that I know him; that he is warming to me and then the next second it is like he feels guilty about loosing his iron grip over his emotions and he returns to the cold, unfeeling man I met all those years ago. And I say man, because that was what he was. Back then, no, he didn't have the physical appearance of a man but I knew that he certainly wasn't a boy. I don't think he ever had been a boy. But when I look at him now, jeez I swear I start to drool. Then I get tongue tied and have to go away from him, lest I let something accidentally slip.  
  
It is just plain unfair. Why does he make me feel this way? I only have to hear his name and my heart pounds and my stomach feels all a flutter. I wish I didn't like him so. It was so much easier when I was just annoying him and he was yelling at me. But even though I can not deny that he is beautiful I know that that is not the only reason as to why I am attracted to him. I like his spirit, his love for the game and seeing his emotions bared for all to be witness to. I love watching him blade. He is all grace and power and he becomes human for at least a small while.  
  
That's why I never gave up on him. I had seen the person that exists beneath the hardened exterior and I am not going to give up until he bares it for me to see.  
  
I registered the little ping that told me I had reached my destination and so I waited for the doors to slide open. I stepped out into a small room, on the opposite side there was a door that had roof displayed prominently on it in red capital letters. I pushed it open and slipped through. I quietly climbed the stairs and pushed open the door at the other end. I sighed in relief when it didn't squeak. I stepped out onto the concrete path that was surrounded by a sea of gravel. I almost tip toed along the path and peered into the shadows on the roof. I couldn't see him anywhere. I rounded an air-conditioning vent and say him.  
  
He was sitting down, facing the city lights, subsequently he had his back to me. He seemed to be muttering to himself, but I was too far away to hear what he was saying. I saw him shake his head and then he laughed. It was more of a chuckle and as quickly as it came it disappeared again. Then he tipped his chin up and turned his gaze to the heavens. I did the same, and was awed. The shimmering silver stars that where set against an impossibly dark inky black sky. I lowered my eyes and they fell upon Kai. He was just sitting there, not moving, staring at the stars. I wondered about what could be turning over in his pretty head, but I blinked and looked again. I really looked and I felt my knees go weak.  
  
I always knew that he was pretty, beautiful even but in the light of the moon, his pale skin shone with an unearthly glow. It made him look surreal, it made him look ethereal. His scarf billowed out behind him, dancing and twirling in untraceable patterns. Without my knowing it, my feet travelled closer. I stopped a few meters from him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I stiffened when I heard the whispered word. I held my breath and waited for him to turn around and berate me for approaching him. He never turned.  
  
"How can he make me feel so...."  
  
I clamped my hands over my mouth in effort to muffle any sounds. Kai sounded so unlike himself. He sounded sad, almost desperate.  
  
"Who?" I eventually whispered.  
  
I saw him tense, he didn't jump, he didn't yelp in fright but he did lower him gaze then and he turned and peered at me over his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want Tyson?" he bit out.  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Kai?" I said warningly, "I am a friend Kai, stop pushing me away. I can't help you if you push me away."  
  
"Well maybe I don't want your help," he glared at me and turned away again.  
  
I fumed silently but took a seat next to him, "This discussion is not over Kai because you turn your back on me. You have done it before."  
  
"Well maybe you should take the hint."  
  
I bit my lip, that one stung, "Kai," I started softly, 'I have asked before if you need help and you have always told me no. But Kai, you are not immortal and not all powerful. You are human Kai, I know it, I've seen it and everyone needs a hand once in a while."  
  
I looked over to you. Your chin was resting on your chest, your eyes downcast and your mouth was set in a grim line. I place my hand over yours and you jerk at the touch, but I do not remove my hand. I feel you relax beneath me. And I sit in silence and I wait.  
  
I will always wait.  
  
He looks up then and catches my gaze. I am breathless, you are so beautiful, your crimson eyes shimmer in the sliver glow of the moon and your face shines, your cheeks free of there azure markings. I just want to touch you.  
  
I brush my fingertips across your jaw line and my mind is flooded with thoughts. You are just so perfect.  
  
He shuddered against my touch and it makes me smile that I can do that to you.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Not what?" I left my hand drop.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"You said I was perfect, but I am not. I have many flaws Tyson."  
  
"I...I....said what?" My mind was a whir, had I actually said that aloud, 'How stupid could I be!' I screamed at myself.  
  
"Hn," you muttered.  
  
"No, no! You are Kai. Well I think you are."  
  
You didn't answer me.  
  
"Kai, please, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable....."  
  
"But you do!" he exploded, "You do," he repeated at a softer tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You being around me makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Fine then, I'll just leave," I stood up in a huff.  
  
"I feel like I can't breath. I feel like I am drowning," he whispered.  
  
I promptly sat down again, "What!" I exclaimed, but my cry drifted melded into silence.  
  
"When you are with me, I feel I can't breathe. All I can see is you and it hurts."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I can never be rid of you."  
  
"Oh," I mumbled.  
  
"You are always there, when I don't want you around and when I do. It's just...." he trailed of, seemingly unable to find the right words.  
  
I sat in silence, but I wrapped his hand in mine. He relaxed his fist and slid his fingers between mine, binding us together.  
  
"You are always there, but it's....it's just not...." he trailed off again so I squeezed his hand in encouragement.  
  
I watched him through hooded lids. I saw the rosy hue invade his skin in the light of the moon. I saw him advert his eyes then I heard a whisper so low it seemed like the wind, "It's not close enough."  
  
I think my heart stopped beating. He wanted to be closer to me, I nearly died in shock.  
  
"What do you want?" I questions softly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can I help you make up your mind?" I replied but I didn't ask for an answer. I turned to face him and with my free hand drew him closer to me.  
  
I brushed my lips over his jaw line and hesitated. When no reply came bar the hitch in my breathing I continued. I placed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin below his ear and whispered, "I want you to be closer."  
  
I heard his gasp then so I pulled back and looked at him. His scarlet eyes shining with unnatural flame, growing darker with desire, I brushed my hand through his overgrown storm grey locks. My gaze dropped from his and rest on his lips that looked so soft. I unconsciously leaned forward and pressed my lips against his own.  
  
~  
  
I had been on edge ever since I noticed his presence. Well I didn't really notice it, he kind of announced himself. We traded insults, well I insulted him and he came and sat beside me.  
  
"Well maybe you should take a hint," I retorted. I saw him bite his lip and my heart dropped to my stomach.  
  
"Kai," I started softly, 'I have asked before if you need help and you have always told me no. But Kai, you are not immortal and not all powerful. You are human Kai, I know it, I've seen it and everyone needs a hand once in a while."  
  
I took that in, he had seen it. I don't know how and I don't know when, but somehow he had seen beneath my carefully laid armour, I lower my gaze and rest my chin against my chest. I can feel his gaze on me and I struggle not to flush under his scrutiny. I felt a cool hand touch my own and I jerk subconsciously but the hand is not removed and after a while I relax under the gentle pressure.  
  
I am slightly amazed when he keeps his silence; finally I gather the courage within me and look up. His eyes lock with mine and even though his face is in shadow I can still see him. His profile is silhouetted by the silver light of the moon.  
  
I sit stunned as he raises his hands and it brushes against my cheek.  
  
"You are so perfect."  
  
I shudder uncontrollably under his feather light touch. But I gather my wits and say flatly, "I am not."  
  
"Not what?" he replies as he lets his hand drop.  
  
'Perfect."  
  
"Huh?" he questions me.  
  
"You said I was perfect, but I am not. I have many flaws Tyson," I explain.  
  
His jaw drops slightly, "I...I....said what?" he stutters out and some how I get the impression that he hadn't meant to say his former comment out loud.  
  
"Hn," I muttered.  
  
"No, no! You are Kai. Well I think you are."  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Kai, please, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable....."  
  
"But you do!" I exploded unable to keep my silence, "You do," I repeated at a softer tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You being around me makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Fine then, I'll just leave," he stood up in a hurry and I could tell that I had once again upset him.  
  
"I feel like I can't breath. I feel like I am drowning," I murmured.  
  
He promptly sat down again, "What!" he exclaimed.  
  
"When you are with me, I feel I can't breathe. All I can see is you and it hurts."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I can never be rid of you."  
  
"Oh," he mumbled. I could tell from his tone I had yet again hurt his feelings.  
  
"You are always there, when I don't want you around and when I do. It's just...." I trailed of. I couldn't find the right words to express what I was feeling.  
  
We sat in silence, but I felt his hand enclose around mine and before I registered it, I had relaxed my own fist and interlinked my fingers with his.  
  
"You are always there, but it's....it's just not...." I trailed off again and Tyson squeezed my hand in encouragement.  
  
I knew what I wanted to say now but I just couldn't. What if he rejected me? I knew that I would be crushed. To offer him the only pure thing I have and to have it thrown back in my face. That feeling would be worse then death. I felt my skin flush and I hide my eyes from his gaze then I whispered, "It's not close enough."  
  
I waited, listening to the pounding of my heart against my rib cage. I was so nervous.  
  
"What do you want?" his soft question fills the silence.  
  
"I don't know," I answer truthfully.  
  
"Can I help you make up your mind?" he asked me but he didn't wait for my answer. He turned his body to face me and I watched from beneath my lashes as his free hand rose and angled me to face him.  
  
I close my eyes and wait with baited breath. I feel his lips brush over my jaw line, my breath hitched in my throat and I felt him hesitate. His lips inches from my skin and all I wanted was for him to touch me again. He placed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin below my ear and then he whispered to me, "I want you to be closer."  
  
I gasped at his confession and he pulled away from me. He stared into my eyes and brushed his fingers through my hair. Then I saw his gaze dropped from mine and come to rest on my lips. He leaned towards me and my eyes closed of their own accord. His petal soft lips pressed gently against my own and I felt myself respond. I wrapped one arm around his waist as my other hand went up to tangle in his mane of raven blue hair.  
  
He sighed against my lips and I smiled. I had finally captured the wind. He would forever add fuel to my fire. My flames would flicker and dance eternally for him.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope that you like my new OneShot.  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG  
  
A/N: Um you may have realised that the thingy about the stars is taken from The Lion King. I don't own that either. 


End file.
